


Shorts

by Purplemask



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, dan avidan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemask/pseuds/Purplemask
Summary: I'm new here on AO3, and it's been at least 5 years since I've done some creative writing and I'm trying to get back into it. This is basically where I'm going to be posting my works.Just a bunch of short stories involving the grumps. Suggestions are accepted/appreciated!





	1. Drunk on Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tipsy when I’m writing this so I’m sorry for any errors

Sitting at the bar, I sigh. _Stood up again_, I thought to myself. I take a sip of my rum and Coke and fiddle with the napkin in front of me. I knew it was too good to be true when I asked that guy out on a date.  
  
The chair shifts next to me, a tall figure sitting down on the stool. “Whiskey on ice, please,” the gruff voice says. I turn my head to look at the person next to me. He was tall, very tall, with dark curly hair and the beginnings of facial hair starting to come in. I gave him a polite smile and turned back to my drink. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see if I had any missed messages from the man I was supposed to be meeting, but there was nothing.  
  
The bartender slides the drink over to the man next to me and I ask for another rum and Coke. He nods and turns away.  
  
“Waiting for someone?” the man asks from next to me.  
  
I’m surprised, not expecting him to strike up a conversation with me.  
  
“Um, I was, but I guess he’s not showing,” I reply quietly, thanking the bartender for my new drink.  
  
“What a shame, he’s really missing out,” he replies. “I’m Dan,” he extends a hand for me to shake.  
  
“(Y/N),” I reply, taking his larger hand in mine. “What about you, waiting for anyone?” I ask, taking in the features on his face. He’s quite attractive.  
  
“No, had a long day at work and wanted to unwind.” He tips his glass to the bartender, who’s now moved on to other patrons.  
  
I hum, not sure what else to say. Dan makes light conversation with me, which puts me at ease.  
  
“Well, since your date never showed, can I buy you a drink?” I’m surprised by the question, but agree never the less. Dan orders another round of drinks and as the alcohol runs through my bloodstream, I find myself relaxing more and more. Soon, I’m quite tipsy and laughing a joke Dan made. I touch his shoulder in laughter, and his gaze is fixed in my eyes. “Do you want to get out of here?” he asks, catching me by surprise. I agree after a moment of thought.  
  
I down the rest of my drink, as does Dan, and he puts down the money for the drinks. I thank him for paying, and he sends a wink my way. He takes my hand and leads me out of the bar and onto the sidewalk, easily flagging down a cab. We climb in, giggling relentlessly. The driver eyes us for a moment, but drives us to our destination.  
  
I can’t help but feel his stare as I sit pressed against his side. I look up and meet his gaze and feel my cheeks heating up. He starts to lean in, and I do the same, but we’re interrupted by the cab driver announcing we’ve arrived. Dan pays the fare and leads me to his apartment. We stumble up the stairs, hands intertwined. He pushes open the door and immediately presses me against it once we’re inside. Before I can process what’s going on, his lips are on mine and his hands are in my hair. I feel myself instinctually reach up and tangle my hand in his hair. My other hand makes its way to his shoulder as the kiss deepens. His hands begin to roam my body and I feel myself melt into the kiss. Before I know it, his hands are on my thighs and he’s carrying me to his bedroom.  
  
My eyes open and I groan as the sun shines in my eyes. I roll over and feel a body next to me shift. Last night’s memories come flooding in, and I blush at the thought. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and begin to get out of the bed and find my clothes. I’ve got my shirt and panties before I hear a voice.  
  
“Leaving so soon?” Dan asks, looking up at me from the bed. I’m unsure what to say, but before I can figure it out, he speaks again, “let me make you some breakfast and coffee.”  
  
I contemplate it for a moment before agreeing. What could some coffee hurt, right?


	2. She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the song She by Dodie. That's where the journal entry comes from.

I sat down at the table with my lunch before pulling out my notebook and a pen. I kept a little journal where I wrote my thoughts and feelings, and since I had a little bit of time, I wanted to write a bit.  
  
I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn’t hear the footsteps come up behind me.  
  
“Got a little diary?” a voice asked from behind me. I gasped and turned quickly, slamming my journal shut. Dan stood behind me with a grin on his face. “Oh, keeping it a secret are we?”  
  
I stuttered, unsure of what to say. Before I could come up with a response, Dan reached around me and took the journal from my hand. I tried to protest, but Dan was quick to open my journal.  
  
“Let’s see what we have here, shall we?” he grinned at me before reading, “Am I allowed to look at her like that? Could it be wrong, when she's just so nice to look at? And she smells like lemongrass and sleep. She tastes like apple juice and peach.”  
  
The smile fell from his face and he looked up from the pages. “She? You’re… into girls?”  
  
I felt tears brimming, and I tried to blink them away. “Please, you can’t tell anyone,” I pleaded desperately.  
  
“It’s okay” Dan whispered, pulling me into a hug. I couldn’t hold it in anymore and began crying into his shoulder. He rubbed my back soothingly. “Come on, let’s go somewhere more private.”  
  
He led me to an empty room where we could talk without anyone overhearing us. I cried into his shirt for a few minutes while Dan tried soothing me.  
  
“You can’t say anything. I don’t want to lose everything again,” I said quietly after pulling away, eyes cast downward.  
  
“Why would you lose anything?” he inquired.  
  
“I came out as bi to my parents not too long ago. They didn’t take it well,” I sighed, “They kicked me out, refused to help me….” I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Dan whispered, “No one here is like that. We’d all still love you, whether you like guys, girls, or both.”  
  
“It’s hard. I’m scared I’ll be rejected again, even though I know you guys are open minded.” I sat down on the couch, fiddling with the pages of my journal.  
  
“You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. You can come out in your own time.” Dan smiled warmly, sitting down next to me on the couch. “In the meantime, tell me all about this girl you’re writing about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of hard for me to write. I've recently come to the realization I'm bi, so this was somewhat therapeutic for me.  
Also Dan wasn't trying to be a jerk in this, him and the reader are good friends (and both work at the Grump space) and he was just joking around. That was the idea, at least. Hopefully he didn't come across as a jerk.


	3. Heat of the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very loosely based off the song Heat of the Moment. I've been listening to NSP's cover albums a lot and this song gave me a little inspiration.

You anxiously awaited Dan’s arrival home. He’d been spending so much time at the Grumps office, and barely any time with you, and you were fed up with it. You wanted to have a mature conversation with him and tell him how you felt, but the longer you waited, the angrier you became.   
  
Finally, at 3:30am, the click of the lock sounded and Dan tiptoed inside. His hair was wild from running his hands through it, and it was obvious he was tired. He quietly closed the door behind him and jumped in surprise when he saw you sitting on the couch, arms folded across your chest in displeasure.   
  
“Oh, hey baby, what are you still doing up?” he asked, yawning.  
  
“Waiting for you,” you replied quietly, anger bubbling inside you.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Did… did we have plans tonight? I don’t remember having anything planned.”  
  
“No, we didn’t have any plans. We haven’t made plans in months,” you replied blankly at him. “I barely see you anymore.”  
  
He sighed heavily, rubbing his hand down his face, “You know I have to work.”  
  
“I know that, I’m not fucking stupid Dan. I have to work too, but I still find time for you. I’m your girlfriend, you should at least _try_ to make me feel like you want to be with me!” You could feel the anger building, and you knew you were reaching levels that you wouldn’t be able to come down from. You were just so tired of waiting for him, only to fall asleep alone. The bed was cold without him.  
  
“Jesus, it’s not my fault that you’re so goddamn needy!” Dan yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation.   
  
“Maybe I wouldn’t be so fucking needy if you actually spent time with me and acted like you cared about me instead of spending all your time with Arin!”  
  
“You’re always on me! I never have any time for myself anymore! Maybe that’s why I’d rather spend my time with Arin than with your suffocating ass!”  
  
“Well if I’m suffocating you so much, then maybe I should just leave!” You shouted.  
  
The room got quiet as your statement hung in the air. You were saying things in the heat of the moment, and you knew you would regret them, but it was too late to take them back. When Dan didn’t respond, your heart sunk. Did he really want you to leave? You hoped he would have said something to get you to stay, but his silence spoke volumes to you. You shook your head before getting up and grabbing your keys.  
  
“Wait, I’m sorry-” he started, but you cut him off.  
  
“No, I can’t right now. I need some time away from you.”  
  
The door slammed behind you as you left, leaving Dan to wonder how things could have gone so wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on a full length story, and I have the general idea but I'm just working on the execution. I've got a few more shorts I'm working on but after those I'll probably move on to my full length story.


End file.
